Just a Smile
by threatmantic
Summary: The first time I saw him, he was smiling, while I was scowling. As the years passed his smile began to fade, as mine grew. Was he unhappy that I wasn't? –Mikan Sakura


Hey everyone! I am avoiding updating all those stories again! xD, but than again, when am I not? I guess I have a legitimate excuse; I have school! And I don't care that that doesn't make sense since I am writing this one-shot, but BLAH! At least I am writing something. I don't like the song I quoted, but it fit. xD CAUTION: NATSUME'S OOC at the beginning. The whole story is in Mikan's POV

**Dedication: **Gallaghergirl123, happy birthday!

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan

**Summary: **The first time I saw him, he was smiling, while I was scowling. As the years passed his smile began to fade, as mine grew. Was he unhappy that I wasn't? –Mikan Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cause opposites attract_

-_Paula Abdul_

* * *

**[[July 19, 1997]]**

"Mikan, honey, I would like you to meet Natsume Hyuuga, his mom is my best friend. He is going to be staying here for a bit since his parents are on vacation," my mom, Yuka, said to me while I just scowled.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan!" He shot me a big smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Tch, sure."

"Let's be friends!" He announced still smiling and to be honest it was annoying the hell out of me. How could he keep smiling like nothing was wrong in the world?

He took my silence as a yes, "We'll be best friends!"

"Tch," I responded, but inside I was slightly happy.

**[[November 27, 2003]]**

"Happy birthday Natsume!" I cheered as I flashed a smile at my best friend.

"Tch," Natsume replied. Odd, that used to be my catch phrase. Natsume's been smiling less, as I have been smiling more. It's like the both of us can't be happy, only one can.

I frowned, "Natsume-kun, smile! It's your birthday! You are officially 13! That's a teenager! I still got a couple months!"

"You are so annoying, Polka," Natsume smirked. SEE WHAT I MEAN, I FROWNED AND HE SMIRKED! WE BOTH CAN'T BE HAPPY!

I decided I would continue frowning for Natsume's sake; he needed happiness more than I did. After a couple minutes of me frowning, Natsume sighed, "What's wrong Polka?"

My inner-self told me to smile, but I stopped myself. That would be very selfish, "Both of us can't be happy Natsume! Whenever you're happy, I'm sad, and when I am happy, you're sad!"

He ruffled my head like I was a young girl, "That's not it at all. And for the next couple months, you better be calling me senpai."

"Natsume!" I screeched.

He smirked, "Natsume-senpai."

**[[August 17, 1998]]**

"Mikan-chan, I'm moving back with my parents," Natsume frowned.

I smiled a bit, a genuine one, "That's okay Natsume-kun. We will see each other again. We can still talk."

Natsume stopped smile, "Hn." My jaw dropped. What was happening? Natsume was acting strange; he wasn't acting like a bubbly idiot.

I tilted my head to the side, "Anything wrong Natsume?"

He smirked, "Nothing."

**[[January 22 2006]]**

I sighed; at school I was officially known as the bubbly idiot. Funny, I used to picture that would be Natsume in a couple years seeing as he was the one who wouldn't stop smiling when I first met him. But he rarely smiles now, it's strange. Natsume's exactly like Hotaru, stoic. Sometimes I miss the old Natsume, but the new one grew on me, and I hate to admit it, but he grew on me too much. I'm in love with the heartless jerk that is my best friend. Hotaru tries to convince me he loves me back, but I find that hard to believe. The first time I saw him, he was smiling, while I was scowling. As the years passed his smile began to fade, as mine grew. Was he unhappy that I wasn't?

I think he is annoyed and tired of me and just plain hates me. When I complain to Hotaru about it, she says I am being whiny. I laugh; it kind of is true. I seem like one of Natsume's fan girls.

"Natsume," I waved as I saw him. He twitched as he heard my voice. My face fell; maybe I was right about the hating thing. Wait; is he there with another girl? And isn't that other girl Anna? I don't remember them being friendly.

"Get out of here Polka," Natsume remained stoic as he refused to look at me.

Tears began streaming down my cheeks, "Okay Natsume. I am sorry." I ran as fast as I could, while Anna started chasing me. She couldn't catch me, I am the gingerbread man!

I stifled a laugh at my stupid joke as Anna began calling out, "Mikan-chan, it's not what you think!"

When I finally got away from Anna, I felt pathetic. Shouldn't I be happy Natsume found a girl he loved? His happiness should be mine. Here I am being selfish again.

Beginning to cry again, I took notice of a voice saying, "Umenomiya was right, you misunderstood everything."

My heart stopped, "Natsume?"

I could fell him roll his eyes from behind me, "Yes, you idiot."

Silence engulfed us until I finally spoke up, "Where'd it go?"

Natsume was confused, "Where'd what go?"

"Your smile," I frowned.

He chuckled, "Is that what you have been worried about for the past couple years?" I nod my head.

Natsume sighed as he spun me around to make eye contact, "You know the saying opposites attract?"

"Who doesn't, Natsume?"

"Well there's your answer. When I first saw you, I.." Natsume paused as his face slightly flushed, "I fell in love with you."

My eye's widened for a spilt second, he loved me, but he probably doesn't anymore, "That doesn't explain a thing."

He shook his head, "You really are dense. Well, you were all depressed when we first met, so I had to be the opposite, bubbly, so you would be attracted to me. Then when you started to become a cheerful person, I reverted back to my real self, seeing as it was the opposite of yours."

"So your smile was a fake, just so I would love you?" I questioned still unsure of everything. Natsume wasn't one good with words.

"Yeah."

'Awkward,' I inwardly thought to myself.

"If only I knew that sooner," I said breaking the tension, "Seeing as I do love you now." I don't know why I confessed, but I hoped it would make the situation a little less awkward.

Natsume smiled for the first time in god knows how many years, "I love you too. I never said I didn't still have feelings idiot."

"But what about Anna?" I asked unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

Natsume sighed, "Umenomiya was asking how to win Kitsume over. Normally I wouldn't help her, but hell she was blackmailing me about getting you a boyfriend. I didn't know she was one to blackmail."

Now it was my turn to smirk, "So you didn't want me to have another boyfriend?"

"Hell no! As of this day, I mark you as my territory," Natsume smiled for the second time, a true anomaly!

I was about to smile back, but Natsume captured my lips and if I do say it felt like heaven.

"See Polka, both of us can be happy at one point."

I smiled; we could be, but only if we were together.

**FIN**

Sorry if it wasn't good, especially to you Kat. I was in a rush because it is night here and I promised I would write you a fic for your birthday, and I just remembered. To those other readers; I hoped you enjoyed and drop a review.


End file.
